Original Source
by iamamywaterhouse
Summary: PWP: Harry and Draco are living together, but still can't agree on things. This time, its shower products [Warnings: Slightly cliched plot, man-on-man sexy times, sarcastic Draco, inappropriate use of shower gel].


_So, it's been a while and for that I apologise.  
I know this isn't my usual fair, but I started this about 6 months ago and have only had a chance to finish it (and it's been bugging me for that six months!)._  
_This started off as purely dialogue as I wanted a script-style fic but decided it worked better with the narrative._  
_I didn't exactly have a prompt or anything, but I bought some Original Source and sort of ran with it from there.  
Also, everyone has a little Drarry smut-fest hidden away somewhere and this is mine.  
I should probably point out this is un-beta'd so any mistakes are all mine. _

* * *

**_Original Source_**

* * *

Draco Malfoy: pureblood, heir and long-term sufferer of all things Potter. Surely after nearly two years together in Sirius' old place, they should know each other by now. Harry is scruffy, funny and the personification of 'debauched' when his hair is just so. Draco is still pureblooded and sarcastic as he was at school; still with that 'holier than thou' attitude he wore like a badge of honour.

Harry loved him for it though, well dressed; sharp witted and the epitome of walking sex. Draco was meticulously tidy and had his own way of doing things, and occasionally they contradicted Harry's way of doing things.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?" Draco asked as he sat at the kitchen table as Harry unpacked the shopping. Draco always thought it was elf-work, but Harry found some comfort in it so did it the muggle way.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked bemusedly. He was separating the toiletries and toothpaste from the vegetables on the other end of the table.

"You have shower products in plastic pouches, not even bottles! And it's bright purple," Draco said, pinching the offending item between his thumb and forefinger as he held it at eye level and scrutinising every colourful inch of it.

"And?" Harry replied while he watched Draco squint and inspect it closer. He wasn't sure why Draco was confused as it was just shower gel.

"And? And nothing, Potter! It's just wrong," Draco proclaimed. Harry was amused to no end with his lover's lack of muggle knowledge, pointing it out relentlessly when they were both home, just to annoy him.

"That coming from the man whose shower products have to be tapped with a wand before you can use them?" was Harry's counter argument. He carried on before Draco could form a reply: "And _only_ come in glass jars, and are made by an old Squib lady in an overpriced Parisian perfumery? You even use your wand in the shower with it! I've seen you."

"It's the way wizards have done it for centuries! None of this "Original Source" bollocks," Draco proclaimed as he threw the offending item back on the table as though it had personally offended him. "And it smells like girl. And you use a horrid scratchy thing with it which I'm surprised has left you with any skin at all, quite frankly."

"I don't know why you're even questioning me, you use it nearly as much as I do judging by how often I have to go out and buy more. And how, pray tell, does it 'smell like girl'?" Harry enunciated those last three words more than was probably necessary.

"I don't use your muggle crap on my skin! I wouldn't put their artificial nonsense on my skin even if you paid me, horrid scratchy implement or not."

"It's not artificial, the bottle says its vegan?" Harry wasn't sure if it was an argument, but he was going with it, as he was certain Draco didn't know what being a vegan meant.

"What qualities does a 'vegan' do? Does that mean you can't eat swan or something?" the blond man asked with a raised eyebrow and confused expression. Harry would deny on pain of death that he found that particular look endearing, especially just then.

"You eat swan? Draco, that's illegal!" Harry said in mock-indignation. He couldn't help but smile at Draco as he said it.

"How is eating swan illegal? You eat chicken all the time," Draco waved his hand at Harry to make his point, endearingly confused face still confused.

"Yes, but all the swans in England belong to the Queen or something," Harry was getting distracted, but couldn't help but explain little muggle things to Draco when the need arose. "You're going entirely off topic now. You use my shower gel."

"How can the Queen own all the swans in England? My family bought a family of swans back in the early 1900's, so they're ours. And bloody delicious too, if I remember correctly," Draco's reply was flippant and Harry quickly raised his hands to hide his face. Despite this, he was smiling behind his fingers.

"That still wasn't a denial," Harry said, his voice muffled. "You can go to the supermarket and buy me more shower gel, seen as though you've used half the sodding bottle. And a new loofa, too." Harry thought it was a reasonable compromise as he looked towards where Draco was sat at the table.

"It's not a bottle, it's a pouch," said the perfect, pouting lips of the man in front of him.

"You're buying me more of it, Draco."

"I bloody well am not buying you more. I haven't used it!" Draco still protested as Harry moved to stand behind him and bent to wrap his arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss into the blond man's hair.

"So why do you smell like berries?" Harry smirked.

"I… I went to Diagon Alley. Bought a muffin," Draco tried to stammer, but the arms around him were a comfort. It felt like home. "A… A berry one…"

"That you rubbed all over your neck," Harry reasoned as he peppered kisses along Draco's shoulder and down to where his shirtsleeve was rolled up. Bare alabaster skin was on show and resting against the dark wood of the table. Harry dragged a fingernail over the skin as he ghosted his lips over Draco's ear. "And your arms…"

"Damnit, Potter. I'll buy you more fucking shower gel." Draco turned as tried to kiss those damnable lips but Harry pulled back.

"And a loofa."

"No. That thing in an abomination and should be kept to dungeons and torture chambers."

"Ooh, kinky…" Harry trailed off, lips pressing torturously soft behind Draco's ear. "Come on Princess, I'll show you how it works."

"You'll do no such thing, Wonder Boy."

"Try me."

With a pop, Draco and Harry were no longer in the kitchen.

"Pot- POTTER YOU LITTLE SHITE!" Draco was fuming, trying in vain to turn around and face his errant lover. Harry however, was insistent and pulled Draco back so his spine fit against his chest.

"What? You've apperated before," the darker man soothed as he forced another open-mouthed kiss on Draco's neck.

"Yes I have. That was technically manhandling into the bloody shower cubicle, you twat. Don't you dare turn-" The sentence was started, but the freezing hiss and splutter of the large bronze showerhead stopped it quickly. Draco cursed and tried to push back, away from the icy deluge that was soaking his clothes and sticking them to his skin. He only pushed further back into Harry's embrace where he was held by strong arms.

"It'll warm up, give it a second," Harry hushed soothing words, running his hands over the body in front of him. Buttons were pulled open and pale flesh was put on show as cold water splashed across taught muscle.

"Oh fucking hell Potter," Draco hissed against the chill of the water and the drag of Harry's fingers across his hips. "I hate you so fucking much right now. My robes are-"

"Your robes are fine. As are your shoes and your hair…" Harry reasoned. "… Bit wet, but fine."

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Draco asked as he felt the drag of his dress shirt as it was hastily pulled from his shoulders and his robes fall to the floor of the shower.

"Undressing you," Harry almost panted into Draco's ear as he reached the last button of the shirt. "But those buttons are a pain in the arse, you are aware."

"I'll give you a pain in the arse, you prick," Draco was almost as breathless as Harry was, with one arm reaching to pull the hair at Harry's nape and the other bracing himself on the tiled wall. Between ragged insults, shockingly desperate breaths were taken.

"I'm sure you will, darling, but right now you're all mine," Harry positively growled as the last button of the shirt was pulled off and Harry made a start on the trousers. The small hook and eye were made short work of by Harry's more than experienced fingers and the zip pulled down.

"It's bloody- fuck- bloody freezing in here," Draco started as he was relieved of his shirt completely and his hips pulled back into Harry's. "But of course you d- don't care about my welfare in the slightest."

There was blessed relief as the water warmed around them and steam started to billow above the glass shower cubicle door. Taking advantage of Draco's temporary silence as the temperature increased, Harry prised away the hand that was tangled in his hair and place it onto the wall next to the other.

"That's it, bend over and stay there for me, Princess," Draco could feel the smirk in Harry's voice as he was called 'Princess'. As the darker haired man moved to stand straight he carefully dragged his nails from Draco's wrists and along taught muscles to his shoulders and then down his back to the waistband of his trousers.

With the trousers' fastenings open already, Harry's fingers continued down between the globes of Draco's arse to tease around his entrance. The keening whimper that Draco let out sparked Harry's lust and the trousers were roughly shoved down to ankle level.

"What the fuck is that," Draco gasped at the new sensation of something trickling along his back. Harry's tormenting fingers had caused an end to all rational thought.

"It's purple and comes in a pouch," Harry replied as he massaged the berry scented shower gel into Draco's shoulders and neck. Satisfied with the groans he was bringing out of the blond, Harry's manipulative fingers pressed along each node of Draco's spine and out along each rib.

"Keep that scratching atrocity away from me or so help me…" Draco started, but as was sometimes wont to happen, Harry was ahead of him and he pressed the loofa into the tender skin on Draco's sides and dragged it down and to the top of his arse. The breathlessness or the moaning and griping were not enough to make Harry stop.

"Yes?" Harry asked innocently, smirk clear in his voice. An insistent scratch on Draco's other side and the enchanting red marks that followed bloomed bright in the heated shower.

"Oh fuck…" Draco had dropped his head between his arms and was breathing deep breaths then shallow pants to try and keep control. Harry was yet to touch him elsewhere but Draco's cock was hard between legs spread as far as his trousers would allow. "Keep doing that."

"Doing what, darling?"

"Scratching… Spine, do it again." More scratch marks were added to Harry's collection on Draco's skin.

"But I thought it was an abomination, or an atrocity?" Silkily sweet innocence smothered Harry's words.

"Potter, don't fuck about with me. Do that again or I'll tie your testicles together," Draco grated through clenched jaws and closed eyes.

"As you wish, Princess," Harry's hands left Draco's body completely as he moved to kneel behind Draco. Soft feather light touches of fingers found their way caressing calf muscles, tickling slightly on sensitive skin on the backs of Draco's knees and carefully up solid and shaking thighs.

Harry smiled into Draco's skin as his kissed his thighs and licked his way towards his goal.

"Nnnnngg… Don't call me Prin- Princess," Draco managed the words as Harry's tongue pressed forwards into his lover. With his mouth working relentlessly, and finding his lover's body insatiable, Harry couldn't stop his hand coming up and finding Draco's erection.

Draco was desperate for release, the sounds he was making wanton and wholly unbecoming of the prim and proper pureblood that he was. These sounds caused by Harry's rough handling and salacious tongue.

"Draco," he heard Harry breathe above the roar of the water.

"Oh shit," Draco panted.

Harry knew he was close. He had made Draco come countless times and the breathlessness was the first sign. Harry, despite Draco's loud protests, took one last stroke across his pre-come and shower gel slicked cock and stood so he could flick open his jeans and take his own, painfully hard cock into his hand and press into Draco's slicked body.

"Draco," was Harry's mantra as he slowly allowed his lover to accommodate his size before pressing deeper into his body. With hands leaving fingertip bruises on alabaster hips they moved together, almost slipping in the pooling water.

"Do that again," Draco begged as Harry brushed his prostate. With great pleasure Harry did as Draco begged and again Draco almost lost his footing on the wet floor.

_"Draco." _

"Harry. Please, _please."_

Draco soared as Harry thrust again, crying his lover's name and begging for more as his shot his seed across the tiles. Draco came long as hard, all the while feeling Harry still moving within him.

With another movement Harry felt the clench of Draco's body around him, and without any self-control left thrust deep within the blond and came fiercely. Harry kept thrusting through their climax, drawing it out for them both.

Together they stayed, Harry leaning over Draco's submissive form and linking their fingers where they are placed on the tiles. Slowly, their breath returned and they moved to stand face-to-face and kiss tenderly.

Without the need for words, Harry knelt and helped Draco step out of his trousers, before divesting himself of his own ruined clothes

"You unimaginable bastard, Potter," Draco murmured under his breath as he took the berry scented gel and worked it along Harry's chest and shoulders. Harry lowered his chin to nuzzle Draco's hand as it came within range and despite the white suds kissed his palm.

"You fucking love it, and we both know it," Harry reasoned with a smile and he ran his index finger down Draco's chest.

"Now look who's used half a bottle of shower product."

"I thought its not a bottle, it's a pouch?" Harry asked before getting a light smack on his rear as Draco pulled him close for another kiss.

* * *

_Fin._

_Thank you for reading, and please let me know your thoughts on this by leaving a review. X_


End file.
